


gremlins and goddesses

by Passionate_Fiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, First Kiss, Hamliza, Ramen, hamilton drabble, i love them, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Fiction/pseuds/Passionate_Fiction
Summary: Alexander offered Eliza a cigarette.She took it.





	gremlins and goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i haven’t been active in a long time. i deleted all my old fics and am starting fresh. here is a really short drabble.
> 
> check me out on tumblr: generalmatta

Alexander offered Eliza a cigarette.

She took it.

They were sitting in his dorm room, which was disturbingly clean after she helped him tidy up. Alexander was never this... tidy. The mattress was stiff and she had to constantly remind herself - good posture. If she was going to risk her lungs with this cig, she had to at least take care of everything else.

Alexander, on the other hand, did not bother with posture. A part of him was leaned on the frame, a part of him sprawled on the mattress - her gremlin, a mess.

She coughed after the first puff. “I don’t get how you have these every day.”

“I don’t get how you’re the Residential Advisor and you just accepted a cigarette. You were so pure in high school-”

“Touché… but you know I’m still the image of purity, Alexander.”

He didn’t deny it, and she thought she had won- “You won’t be pure for much longer, Betsey.”

That was when he kissed her.

Nobody won against Alexander Hamilton. 

He smelled kind of nasty. Cigarettes and the soup base for The Original Top Ramen, chicken flavor. But she wanted him to kiss her more. She wanted him to run his fingers through her hair and whisper against her neck and call her his goddess. 

And she was.

And he did.


End file.
